Marked
by Leopard Lust
Summary: A little fox named Kira will travel to the ends of the earth to find what was left of her life, but things take a tragic and unexpected turn. Her life will turn out quite surprising from now on.
1. Chapter 1

Kira huddled in a burrow, making herself comfortable for a very long night. Her white-tipped tail curled around her small body. "Why do hunters always go after foxes?" she muttered to herself, the hounds outside the badger set had voices that sounded like thunder. She could not understand them, for they spoke dog, not fox. She figured they were telling the humans to tear her to shreds. She heard the muffled sound of a human's voice, low and quiet, like it was trying not to disturb her. "Come on." Kira snorted to herself. "Even though I'm only five months old doesn't mean you have to act stealthy, I'm not stupid." She said, challenging the humans, even though she knew they could not understand her. As the night wore on, the hounds started to get anxious, then they found the trail of a bunny that had accidentally found it's way into another part of the badger set. Since the dogs went crazy, the humans thought it was another fox, bigger, stronger. "Idiots." Kira chuckled as she darted out of the set and into the safety of the forest. "Lucky break." Kira thought to herself. Kira did not have a mother or father; in fact, she didn't have a family at all. Her two brothers drowned during a hunt, trying to swim. Her father had died from a snowstorm in the severe winter after her brothers had died. Her mother had died trying to protect Kira from the hunters. Her last words still rang in Kira's ears, "You are the last survivor, you are marked." Kira had always been confused by these words and she had set out on a quest to find out what that meant. She had inspected every single inch and tuft of fur that ever had existed on her body. Kira had found no special birthmark or anything else to show that she was 'marked' as her mother had said. She had vowed to herself that if she had to, she would search to the ends of the earth for her answers, no matter how long it took.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of my new ever progressing novel**

* * *

Kira heard snarling noises. _Shit, what am I going to do now?_ She looked around her. _No places to hide! Of course! What am I supposed to do now? Become a unicorn and fly away? _She looked again, furiously. She was angry now. Finally, she spotted a small den where she could maybe, just maybe, fit herself. She squeezed herself in just as the dogs came snarling behind her. Only her little tail poked out of the den. She hid it as close to her as possible, hoping they would not see the orange and red oddity sticking out from a cave. Kira's luck took a turn for the worst. Without anything to cover her scent, they found her. _I can't get out now_. Then they were upon her.

Kira awoke in a small elevator. The elevator played no music, but had strange reflectors. It was embroidered with soft satin and silk. There was also lush grass for the floor. A small rabbit operated the small control panel with about five buttons. "What floor?" the rabbit asked in a squeaky voice. Kira suddenly felt hungry. "We cannot eat here," the rabbit glared at her oddly. Kira was shocked, she could understand what the rabbit said. "W...what's going on?" Kira asked nervously. "You are dead of course! Chosen to guard the forests from demons and to save souls!" the rabbit said proudly and puffed out its chest. "Well, rabbit. Why wa-" "Hare! I am a hare thank you very much!" The little animal was suddenly grouchy and sat upright, crossing its paws inn frustration. "All you carnivores get it wrong," the hare muttered as he punched the button. The elevator jerked as it started to move. "Level one, Assimilation," the rabbit chuffed, clearly grumpy. Kira rolled her eyes at him, "See you later Grumps," she laughed swishing her tail in his face as she walked off. There were rows and rows of animals waiting in line. Kira didn't want to die yet, she had to search for her answers. _Who knows? Maybe I can find my mother here or I can find what she meant._ Time seemed to have no meaning here. She stood in Line with animals all shapes and sizes. There were bears, cougars, leopards, elephants, rabbits, polar bears, and much more. They came from all around the world. Finally her name was called and she went into an office where small pieces of parchment with paw-prints on them flew everywhere. Kira's name was called again and she went into another room with a lion sitting at the desk. "Ah, Kira." The lioness purred. "Your mentor will be Issaic." She growled happily as a muscular arctic fox trotted into the room. "Now you must swear the oath Kira, to protect souls." The lioness said. Kira nodded nervously. The lioness pushed her head up against Kira's and when she took it off, her fur had turned a bright silver in one patch. There was a butterfly shape imprinted on her fur. Kira looked at Issaic. He had a beetle imprinted upon his brow in bright gold. "Now run along! Souls to save! Demons to kill!" the lion roared happily. She slid a piece of paper with her paw-print on it. Issaic placed his paw on it and had a small yellow glow about him and the paper dissolved. "Time to go." He nodded towards a reflector in the wall. "What do you want me to do?" Kira asked, nervous. "I'm right behind you." Issaic replied as he pushed her through the reflector.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me how I did! **


	3. Chapter 3

Kira stumbled, her legs felt like jell-o. She looked around, her vision blurred. She opened her eyes wider at her sudden discovery. "I'm back," she gasped. "Yep, we do this all the time for the Crotation." Issaic's voice seemed loud in the eerily silent forest. Kira tired to walk, but her legs collapsed under her. Issaic ran to her and caught her. "You will get used to zentha after awhile," he prompted, lifting her back to her feet. "But, how am I here? I thought I was dead!" Kira exclaimed. "You are dead," Issaic mumbled. "You just have not had the final death," Issaic said, "Don't ask about it…" Issaic said just as Kira opened her mouth to ask a question. Kira immediately shut her jaws. Issaic gave Kira a push. She stumbled and almost fell, but her legs finally held her up. "There you go," Issaic said proudly, puffing out his chest. A sudden pain shot through Kira, followed by a warmth, like warm water had been poured all over her body. She could tell Issaic had fel it too by the look on his face. "We have to go," Issaic said. He turned around and bolted, his eyes filled with fear. "Wha…what is it?" Kira yelled after him as she ran after her mentor. "Don't leave me!" Kira panicked. Issaic looked back at her. She was too far behind. _Shit. _ Issaic ran back and grabbed her scruff. He carried her hurriedly to the pond and threw her in. The last thing Kira heard was a yelp and another splash. Kira opened her eyes moments later in the same grass filled elevator. 'Issaic!" she yelled. The annoyed ferret covered his ears. "Be patient, he's coming," it mumbled just as Issaic materialized on the floor. The ferret pushed a button. "Up we go," It mumbled, settling on the floor. "This is bad, very, very bad," Issaic trembled, awaiting the doors to open.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong Issaic? It can't be that bad," Kira tried to cheer up her trembling mentor. "This has happened only once before Kira! Once!" Issaic yelled at her. Kira backed away and by the look on his face, she knew that he was just scared. With a loud **'**ding' the elevators slid open. Issaic flinched at the sudden noise. The ferret raced around the small elevator, nipping at their tails. "Out!" he yelled, snarling at the two foxes.

"You better not be so cocky," Issaic bared his teeth, giving Kira a wink and swished his tail into the ferret's face. Kira could hear an annoyed snort from the little creature before the elevator slid down again.

"So…" Kira tried to make Issaic spill the news.

"You will find out in a second," Issaic said sternly as he walked in front of her. Kira let her ears drop and her tail brushed the ground as she followed her mentor. Only then did she notice the blue sand and green grass she was walking on. _Solid water?_ She thought, watching every step she took. Issaic noticed her puzzed expression. "This is Progressions, where we receive out missions," Issaic told her, still walking foreward. Kira looked at the mounds of red and yellow, but decided to save it for later. They soon arrived at a white tent, where a large polar bear sat on what appeared to be ice. "We have bad news Kacius," Issaic addressed the bear with no fear. Kacius looked at them from the papers laying on a small desk. "They are back…I know the feeling and I am not lying," Issaic blurted out. The bear looked puzzled for a second. His blue eyes flashed a brilliant green and returned to their natural color and turned to a scroll on his desk. He took some utensil and scribbled something on the paper using his powerful jaws. He then opened a slide in his desk and dropped the scroll down the chute. "We will hear from you in a few days," Kacius growled as he looked at Kira and Issaic. "Train her to be ready for them. We have been waiting a long time," Kacius said, looking directly at Kira. "Issaic train for what?" Kira asked him. "Let's go," Issaic said, whisping his tail across her nose. Once again, she had to follow him with no instruction. "Issaic tell me!" Kira said. "Kira no! It is a very serious thing we are dealing with and I need you to stay quite as to not alert the other trainees," Issaic hissed. "It is important you are prepared though. You will find out in a few days," Issaic prompted as they headed for a gold tent.

"Pick," Issaic said to her, picking up a spiked gold helmet and something that attached to his tail with large hooked spikes at the end.

Kira looked around. All the weapons were either gold or silver and all etched with some sort of symbol. Kira attached silver spikes to her teeth, the same helmet as Issaic, and a armor that covered her feet that was covered in lethal blades.

When al their armor was fitted Issaic took her to a private arena where no one else was. "Why is no one else training here?" Kira asked, looking at the great structure.

"You will find out soon," Issaic looked solemly at the ground.

"We must spar."

"But what if I hurt you!"

"You have not died the final death. All wounds here will heal within minutes' time. Spar me," Issaic demanded.

Kira and Issaic circled wach other and then issaic charged, his tail whipped around as he jumped over her. She momentarily forgot about the spike at the end of his tail and dodged just in time. "You need to have faster reactions," Issaic said. "You will have further training. This is just to test how good you are at fighting."

Kira readied herself and he charged again, only this time she stepped aside and pushed her head into his side as hard as she could. The spikes burrowed deep into his body. Issaic flew from the impact and landed quite far from where he had been struck. "I'm sorry!" Kira yelped, astonished. Issaic stood up. The wounds on his side closed up as if they had never happened. No scars were left. "Very well done," Issaic purred proudly. "Just as we have expected," he said as he smiled, heady for another go.


	5. Chapter 5

Kira laughed and trotted around Issac. "Not so delicate now am I?" she teased, prancing around. Issaic stood still, his legs still wobbling. Kira smirked.

The large silver doors burst open with a crash. A large female wolf trotted into the arena with a smaller female. Both of them were quite muscular, and were both a deep black with no markings of any kind on either of them.

"What are you doing here…Issaic," the large female sneered. The smaller female chuckled. "You know how long Marlo has been training for this. I am not going to let your pathetic, tiny apprentice," she sneered.

Issaic stood in front of Kira. "We were INSTRUCTED to come here and train Nakita," Issaic said, protecting Kira.

"Oooo, such a big accompishment," Marlo snarled. Kira's anger was building. Kira had just been watching with her anger building.

Kira spread her paws out just to try to relax herself, her head still lowered as the two older mentors fought. Kira tensed and hurled herself forward, her head still down. She bolded forward until she felt impact with Nakita. Kira swiped Nakita's side with her sleek shields for her paws and doubled back for Marlo. The young wolf stood there, shocked. Her mentor lying on the ground, drained of energy, was too much for her. Kira made impact just then. Marlo flew back and grunted at the impact. She remained on the ground, but was still breathing. Issaic stood frozen in shock. "How did you do that."

"I…I…I don't know. I'm sorry…" Kira trailed off. "Their wounds aren't healing very fast," Kira said slowly.

Nakita stood up, the last of her cuts sealing. She ran over to her apprentice and picked her up, licking her wounds to make them heal faster. As soon as they were sealed, she turned around, snarling at the pair. "You will pay for this. Just as you will for Aceline," Nakita snarled furiously, helping Marlo out of the arena.

"You know…For such muscular wolves, you would think they could be a little more tough." Kira mumbled, trying to make her shocked mentor laugh.

"Why did she have to mention Aceline," Issaic mumbled.

"What happened?" Kira asked, licking his forehead to comfort him.

"It's a long story…"

"Please."

"Ugh, fine. Just because you need a rest from sparring."

They both sat down to take a quick rest.

"Well, she was my first apprentice I ever had. She was a very pretty fox." He gave Kira a wink. "But not prettier than you, beautiful."

Kira rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, she and I went on multiple missions together, trained, and saved souls. My emotions soon started to get in the way of our friendship-"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kira cut him off.

"Love and romance is forbidden in Vortex, but will hopefully will someday," he said as he gave her his trademark wink.

"Well, we were on a mission, and I decided to tell her that I loved her, and she was attacked by one of the lower demons and was killed. I tried to save her, but they ate her soul. Angel souls are worth about one thousand normal animal souls. I was blind, and I was oblivious to the fact that she was in danger. But, that was a long time ago, I needed to leave it behind to deal with my job." Issaic's head was lowered in shame.

"You have me!" Kira jumped up and pushed him playfully.

"Yeah, I guess," He laughed.

"Kira and Issaic! We are ready you!" A huge polar bear appeared on a balcony above their reach, about 20 taillengths above them. Kira looked up in wonder and she suddenly realized that she was moving. She looked down and saw the ground was under her feet, but the rest of the ground was gone. Issaic looked as if this was normal. Kira shuddered, nervous about what the council had to say about their first mission.

* * *

**This chapter took a while to figure out. I am working on more at the moment. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kira and Issaic left their armor on the lift. The polar bear led them back to the open. The rolling hills of blue sand and the other multi-colored piles of…whatever that stuff was.

The elevator appeared with a small silver squirrel inside. "Floor eight please," the large bear mumbled. The squirrel, looking nervous about the large bears presence, jumped and pressed the button fast. He then hid in the short-cropped grass of the elevator, as she had learned it was called. She looked at Issaic's handsome face. _It would be so easy just to give him a quick nuzzle. _She thought she could for a second just to cheer him up. _No! Absolutely not! I wouldn't be an angel if I fell in love with him! Is that even possible? Is it like a disease?_

**DING**

"Seven!" The squirrel squeaked loudly.

"Shut it," the bear growled.

The squirrel cowered in the corner of the elevator.

The bear grunted as he hauled himself into a walk.

"Come Kira." Issaic beckoned her softly.

Kira followed her mentor obediently. _I hope this isn't bad news._

When they stepped out of the elevator, they were confronted by a beautiful sky with white puffy clouds. Kira looked down and realized that she was walking on a large clump of clouds. She froze in place, afraid to fall. Issaic turned around and nudged her with his head.

"You can't fall. I promise."

Kira's felt a sudden strange tingling. _Strange…_

Kira was still frozen in place from fear.

"Kira," Issaic mumbled, pushing her forward from her hip.

_I'm so happy that I cannot blush. _

The giant bear grunted as he rose up on two feet, letting out a huge roar. _That must be what caused thunder on earth._ She chuckled in her mind.

A whirring sound came from far away. "What is that?" Kara asked Issaic, scratching her ear at the annoying sound.

"It's water," Issaic whispered to her. "This is the fun part."

A wall of glittering blue water flew at the giant, white bear that was sitting on the cloud. He almost looked invisible sitting on the puffy ground. Then she realized.

"He's gone!" Kira wailed in terror and started running as the whirring sound started again.

"Issaic run!" Kira yelled in panic as the wall of water descended upon him.

"Stand still Kira." Then he was gone.

"ISSAIC!" Kira wailed, petrified with fear.

The whirring started again. It was louder this time. She looked up, the water was about seven tail-lengths above her, too close to run. She lowered her head and braced for impact, keeping her ears down and her tail tucked between her legs in fear. _What's going to happen to me?_ The water hit het just then and she felt weightless. _Is this the final death?_ Blurry images appeared around her, forests, lakes, and…animals?

A white bear and fox appeared in her blurry vision. Kira then felt a sense of fear, as if she was falling into a deep abyss. She hit the soft ground with a thud, water spraying everything around her. She was dry. Kira looked at herself in wonder.

"How am I-"

Kira was cut off by a grunt. "Follow me." The giant bear cut in, not caring about the rookie's wonders about the new world she lived in now.

Kira thought about being a guardian angel, and how she had no organs. She couldn't blush or feel the beat of her heart because it wasn't there. She could feel pain though. Kira thought this whole angel thing was strange. Lost in her thoughts, she bumped into the polar bear's hind leg. He growled, letting her know to back off. Kira, alarmed, backed away as fast as she could. Issaic brushed her side as he passed her to follow Kacius. She followed her mentor as Kacius opened a huge silver gate and walked through a lush garden. The garden was adorned with flowers all shapes and sizes. There were various pools around the garden also, all with little colorful birds sitting beside them.

"The angels come here to seek council from the oracles. One of the birds took flight and glowed a soft silver. He then flew upward sharply and back down, diving into the pool.

Kira was puzzled. "Why do they do this?"

"Many things trouble different angels from past lives or current jobs. This distracts them from their work and they need to come here to seek answers." Kacius' low voice boomed as they walked towards a great silver door. It was carefully sculpted with flowers and animals. It seemed to show the bad times in life such as storms and death. It also showed the good times such as a young fawn prancing around or a nice meal for a small family. "This door leads to the High Council," Kacius continued. "They will see you now."

Kacius gave the great door a simple push and it opened as if it was light as a feather.

Kira stepped forward, a bright blue light blinding her vision. Issaic was blinking furiously, trying to get adjusted to the light. They heard a loud noise and when they turned around, the doors were shut and the light was gone.

The high council sat before them. They seemed to have one animal of each region.

An emperor penguin sat on the far left, next to it, a large male lion. There was a gorilla next, a large, muscular tiger to the right of it, and lastly a small barn owl.

Kacius left the room, closing the giant doors that made a loud sound as they closed.

"Issaic," The Tiger stood from it's rock.

Issaic stepped forward.

"Yes Ceres."

"You have spotted them? I have been hearing dark rumors. Not many angels have disappeared, although."

"I swear on my life! They are back!"

"We have taken it to level five for proof, your fears are confirmed," The tiger said, lowering his head.

"Your apprentice must train for this. She will fight Marlo in the arena in a competitive battle. One of them is strong enough to save us. You will not go on missions, only train.

Kira stepped forward. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You will receive a mission if you win this battle. It will not be a fight to the death. You will fight until you are near the final death. Winner gets to go on a mission in which you can see the chief and you may change one thing about the legion," Ceres roared.

"Time to start training!" The small owl cooed as it flew to the door and opened it.

"Your angel lives will be changed forever," he cooed happily as he shut the doors.

* * *

**This one was the hardest so far. Please tell me how I have been doing. I need to know how to improve this story. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Issaic walked beside Kira with concern in his eyes. They passed the oracles and the gardens as they passed through the gate. Kira was shocked. No more missions, no more saving souls, and no more fighting for the life and good of earth. She and that nasty wolf cub had to fight for their place in the legion.

_I have to win. If I don't, she has the ability to kick us out of the legion and forbid us from returning. She could do much worse than that actually…_

Issaic turned around just before they got to the elevator and faced her, fury on his face.

"Kira, you HAVE to win." Issaic snarled. "I can't stand to watch Marlo and Nakita to be sneering and teasing us for all of eternity just because they think they are better. Wolves are no better than foxes and they think that they are better than us because they are larger. Kira I know you can win. You are strong, cunning, and clever enough to beat thousands of wolves like them. I am going to teach you everything I know. Every little pawstep, every little bite and slash matters now. You just have to believe you can do it."

**DING **

The elevator opened to reveal the same squirrel that had been there before. The little creature cowered in the corner and watched them enter. Issaic's tail puffed up and he announced floor three.

The squirrel crawled cautiously across the tiny room and lept up to the button and pressed it, quickly running back to it's corner.

"Coward." Kira laughed as the doors shut behind her. Issaic turned around and gave her his signature wink. She rolled her eyes.

"Get you gear and lets' go." Issaic said as he slipped on his gear.

Kira looked around for her usual armor and it was not there. Instead, it was on a special rack, designed in her body shape. She examined the armor and realized that every item had her name engraved in it. It was very elegant and pretty. There were also leaves, flowers, springs, rivers, trees, and animals engraved all over the armor. On the inside of her helmet it said,

_Enjoy your new armor. You deserve it. It is as strong as a million suns and is just as brilliant. Issaic_

Kira walked around the brilliant silver armor and then slipped it on. She walked into the battle arena where she found Issaic.

"It fits perfect! Looks amazing!" Issaic happily exclaimed, giving her another wink. "Did you like my message?"

Kira laughed just as the doors opened with a loud bang just like last time. Nakita walked in proudly with Marlo following close behind.

"Leave." Nakita hissed. "You have no right to be here. Bow under the power of Marlo cub." Nakita sneered circling Kira.

"You know not of my power." Kira chuckled, standing her ground. Suddenly she felt a sense that had never been there before. It was like a awareness. She could feel everything in the arena as if it were part of her own body. She reached it out to Nakita and Marlo. She felt waves of anger and jealousy flow towards her. She heard thoughts of the two. "This little twit can never beat me. I will crush her and bring her to the final death." Marlo thought. Kira opened her eyes, which were now a dazzling blue. "You will not bring the final death upon me. I will crush you. You think too highly of yourself. You are jealous, you are afraid." Kira said just before her eyes went back to a light green.

Issaic looked shocked and so did Marlo. Nakita was furious.

"You think that you are the all powerful Kira, capable of anything! You are wrong little CUB!" Nakita sneered, furious.

Kira's eyes glowed a bright blue again, searching Nakita's thoughts.

"You are scared, you are afraid of my power, you are jealous of Issaic." Kira snarled. I will crush your apprentice with ease. Her eyes returned to their natural green.

Nakita looked shocked. She snarled and turned around. Marlo followed, growling in anger. Just before the door closed Kira heard Nakita say "That little cub better not ruin this chance for us! She knows something and I don't like it! We WILL bring the final death to her."

Issaic stood, shocked. "Is it the armor."

"I don't know. But it allows me to see into their minds, to see their thoughts, their deaths, their pictures. I can also speak into their minds. I did that too and it scared them. That's the only reason they left the building." Kira said, watching the door carefully.

Issaic smiled. I knew this material for your armor was fitting.


	8. Chapter 8

"What is this stuff anyway?" Kira asked her mentor, examining her armor.

"I don't know. I just found it laying in the materials tent. I think you could beat anyone with it," Issaic said, strutting proudly around her.

Nakita and Marlo walked back into the arena, their heads high.

Kira rolled her eyes. "What do you want," she growled, standing proud and tall.

"Marlo is going to beat you. I don't care what you are but she will. We just received word from Kacius that the battle will be in two days," Nakita snarled, standing in the doorway. Marlo charged towards Kira, attempting to show her power and strength by plowing into her. KIra merely stepped aside and Marlo hit the wall with a dull thud. Kira chuckled a little and said, "Who's powerful now?" as she waited for the young wolf to get up. Nakita was furious. "Get her!" she howled, encouraging her apprentice. Marlo stood and charged again, this time Kira jumped and landed behind the wolf and as soon as Marlo stopped, Kira ran and charged her head into the younger wolf's side. Marlo was sprawled on the other side of the room, and couldn't get up. Nakita snarled at Issaic and dragged Marlo out of the room again. this time for good.

"I think I could freshen up on some moves and have you teach me some more. Otherwise I can beat her," Kira said, turning to face Issaic. She spotted Ceres standing on the balcony behind Issaic.

"Kira. I have something very important to discuss with you and Issaic," the large bear boomed. His eyes flicked towards the doors and they clicked five times. "Five locks to keep us safe."

Issaic's eyes were wide with fear. Kira walked up to him and nudged him for comfort. "What is it Ceres?"

"You spoke into their minds. You heard their thoughts. What else can you do?" Ceres demanded.

"I don't know, sir. Maybe a day of training would help me," Kira replied confidently.

"It's not your armor. It's your genetics. Kira, you are showing signs of being a Amalgam," Ceres looked concerned.

"What?" Issaic prodded. "She can't be!"

"What if she is Issaic! She could destroy us all or help us! Why else would she be able to do this?" Ceres roared angrily. "I'm moving the battle up to today so that we can figure out what is happening," Ceres said, unlocking the doors and turning around. "Be ready in 10 minutes," he said as he left.

Kira was frozen with shock and fear. Her whole life depended on this, if Marlo won, Issaic and her could be killed or sent out. She didn't know what to do. "Kira she could kill you! She has been training for over a year and you about three days!" Issaic howled, furious. "I know you can do this, I just don't know how this is fair."

Kira got up, memories of her life flooding her mind. "I'm going to rip her apart," the fox snarled, her eyes bursting into a brilliant blue. Her eyes turned back to green. "She knows not what I can do."

Issaic laid down by Kira for the next ten minutes, calming her, preparing her for the battle. Soon, the whole legion was in the arena, from Tigers to snakes to bears, they were all there. The doors burst open and Nakita strutted into the room with mmarlo at her side. The sight of them infuriated her. She got up and stood on the battle-ground with Marlo, facing her.

"This battle will save us. Most of you do not know, but the Karlands have returned. The winner will also be rewarded in another way that was discussed with both of them. Let the battle commence!" Ceres roared and the crowd roared back.

Marlo started to circle Kira as she stood her ground. "You little cub cannot defeat me. Your life was pathetic and I was worth much more than you. I at least had a pack to help me when I died. You are not special like your mother said," Marlo teased, she was loud enough for the whole arena to hear. She haid more, but Kira didn't hear it. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, memories of the dogs, her mother, her family flooding her. She opened her eyes and they were a brilliant blue. Marlo was still talking. When Kira spoke.

"I can feel the jealousy pulsing in your veins. I can see the hate in your mind. I can hear your thoughts. I am going to crush you," Kira snarled as she jumped on Marlo, her teeth digging into the wolf's hind legs. Marlo howled in pain. She opened her mouth to speak but Kira spoke before her. "Enough talk. That's just how you think you gain power. You are worth nothing."

Marlo charged for her and Kira sidestepped. She felt a shock like you would get from friction spread all over her. Her teeth and claws shone gold and her fur rippled like fire. Marlo charged again and this time Kira put her head down, letting the younger wolf charge right into the spikes on her head. When the younger wolf was sprawled on the ground, Kira stepped up to her. "Pathetic," she snarled as she bit into the wolf's pelt and clawed her. She had clearly won the battle when she stepped away from the cub. Marlo's eyes were barely open when Nakita ran to her and dragged her to Ceres. Ceres then gave her to a large male lion, who carried her off.

"I'm going to kill you Kira," Nakita snarled as she charged for Kira.

"No you aren't. I'm far more powerful than you and you know it," Kira snarled back. Nakita walked out of the arena with no reply and Ceres stepped down from his podium.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review! It's hard to see what you guys want to see coming and how I'm doing. I worked hard on these chapters and I am working hard on the story. I would really like to see what you guys think of the story! Thanks!**

* * *

"Kira and Issaic. You muse see me immediately," the large tiger roared and the whole coliseum emptied in silence. Issaic and Kira followed the tiger to the far west wall of the stadium.

"Ceres, we are still in the stadium. You wish to speak with us in public?" Issaic asked suspiciously.

"Be quiet."

Issaic was silent and Ceres pressed his forehead onto the wall and there were multiple clicks, followed by sounds of splashing water. A small door about the size of a large male lion opened in the wall. There were trees of all sorts in the room, rocks, rivers, streams; anything in any habitat was there. Ceres walked in and flicked his tail in a motion for them to follow him. He found his way to a small stream hidden under some palm leaves. He laid down in the stream and sighed.

"What is this place?" Kira asked, amazed by the detail and wonder of this little haven.

"This is where the High Council comes to discuss cases or just relax. We come here only with my permission because my fur is the only thing that validates entrance. Kira, Issaic, you will have full access to this room from now on. Either of your foreheads will gain you entrance. Kira, you have a full job ahead of you. You are in fact, an Amalgam. You are a mix between an angel fox and mortal fox, a mix between a demon fox and an angel fox, or you could be a mortal fox and demon fox. Angel and mortal are category 1. These types of angels are not too dangerous but can kill easily. Their eyes usually change color and they have some sort of super sense that allows them to feel as though their surroundings are part of them. Type 2 angels are the demon and mortals. These types of angels are very dangerous. They typically have major mood swings into dangerously violent during training. Their eyes turn dark when their powers start acting up and they get uncontrollably angry, so angry that they kill their opponent no matter friend or foe. You do not seem to be that type. You seem to be an angel demon mix. We have only experienced one of these before so we don't know much about them. I believe you are a type 3 Amalgam. You will be able to help us save or legion and the world. The most powerful demon is back and it seems the demon lord is breeding them. You have the powers to stop them and the demon lord." Ceres said, swishing his tail in the water.

"What breed of animal is the demon lord?" Kira asked, wondering what she was up against.

"Fox."

Kira's eyes grew wide with fear. _He can't be my father. There have to be plenty of fox demons. _

"What are the hybrids mixed as? And why have you only experienced one type 3 before?" Kira asked, her voice shaking a little.

"Hybrids are mixes or the most powerful animals on the planet. They are mixes of cheetas, elephants, lions, wolves, and alligators. We have no idea what else but we do know that they are very hard to kill. They have killed over one thousand of our angels and are still getting stronger. It is more dangerous to go on missions now. There are two reasons we have only experienced type 3. Typically angels hate demons and vice versa, and the second reason is that only the demon lord can breed. He might have tricked one of our female foxes into thinking he was a mortal." Ceres sighed, looking at the water and not at Kira.

Issaic was shocked. _And I thought I loved her. _Kira was frozen still with shock. _ I have to kill my own father._ She thought.

"Kira, you may go to level nine and talk with the chief before your training. Issaic you will stay here with me." Ceres said, closing his eyes.

Issaic watched his young apprentice walk away. "Good luck pretty eyes." He said, giving her a wink. She laughed as she left the room.


End file.
